


19 Декабря 1991

by RenKagami (RenKrajnes)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenKagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Представьте АУ, где Тони и Баки встречаются во сне с тех самых пор, как погибли родители Тони. Тони думает, что это его подсознательная попытка персонифицировать свое горе, а Баки не помнит ничего из-за обнуления, но когда Стив приводит Баки в Башню Мстителей, они узнают друг друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	19 Декабря 1991

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [December 19, 1991](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530903) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



Девятнадцатого декабря тысяча девятьсот девяносто первого года Тони спит. Это важно по нескольким причинам.

Во-первых, он не спал с шестнадцатого декабря. Иногда он обходился без сна и большее время - с помощью или без всяческих легальных и не очень стимуляторов - так что дело почти и не в этом... А в том, что его родителей нет в живых с семнадцатого декабря.

Дело в том, что, когда он шестнадцатого декабря - когда его родители еще были живы - отрывается в клубе, он совсем не ожидает, что в 17:43, семнадцатого декабря, узнает что его отца и матери нет в живых.

Знаете, что смешно? То, что сначала Тони в это не верит. То, что _Говард Старк_ мог погибнуть в чем-то настолько глупом, как автомобильная авария - просто смешно.

И поэтому Тони смеется. Он, блять, смеется, когда ему говорят, что его родители...

Проблема была в том, что Тони думает об этом как об очередном предлоге, чтобы его похитить. Эта глупая история была придумана для того, чтобы выманить его из клуба, заставить его идти с похитителями и похитить.

Наверное, это говорит многое о Тони Старке, но он идет с предполагаемыми похитителями - просто потому что достаточно пьян и ему настолько скучно, что идея похищения кажется чем-то забавным. К тому же, это бы вконец выбесило Говарда, а Тони, в какой-то мере, ради этого и живет - точнее, руководствуется принципом "лучше хоть какая-то реакция, чем вообще никакой", когда дело касается отношений с отцом.

А потом его отвозят в полицейский участок на опознание.

И он вспоминает свой смех.

И...

Не то чтобы после этого ему хочется спать. И жить. Пока Обадайя звонит кому-то, Тони уходит - к выпивке, наркотикам и прочим способам сбежать от реальности.

Но все хорошее рано или поздно приходит к концу и, сидя дома, в отцовском кабинете, Тони в конце концов осознает, что Говарда - отца - нет в живых. Что мамы нет в живых.

Тони рыдает так сильно, что даже начинает беспокоиться о том, не остановится ли у него сердце. Или не захлебнется ли он в слезах. Он плачет - скорбит - по отцу, по матери, но более всего он скорбит по себе.

И, даже не желая того, девятнадцатого декабря Тони засыпает.

Ему снится сон, сон, похожего на который у него никогда не было. Позже он еще будет раздумывать над тем, что послужило причиной - сочетание наркотиков и выпивки, горе, или общая психическая и физическая усталость. Но сейчас причины не имеют значения, потому что он засыпает в кабинете отца и оказывается _здесь_ , наблюдая то, что просто не могло быть. По крайней мере, полиция ничего не говорила об этом мужчине, стоящем посреди дороги, по которой едет автомобиль родителей Тони.

Нижняя половина лица незнакомца закрыта темной маской, тело затянуто в черную кожу, а на плече левой металлической руки - яркая алая звезда. Тони настолько зачарован этим изумительным механизмом протеза, что в первую секунду не понимает, что происходит. 

\- Что за хрень здесь творится? - кричит Тони, когда все вокруг вдруг начинает двигаться медленно-медленно, словно в замедленной съемке.

Незнакомец делает что-то, отчего машина Говарда съезжает с дороги и фары на мгновение ослепляют Тони. Когда к нему возвращается зрение, Тони видит, как волосы незнакомца хлещут его по щекам, когда он поворачивается, расширенными от шока глазами глядя на Тони.

И это странно, потому что позже, когда Тони просыпается, он не думает ни о криках своей матери, ни о неестественном скрипе покореженного металла, не о звоне разбивающегося стекла или звуке удара, с которым Говард падает на лобовое стекло...

Нет. 

Тони думает о глазах незнакомца.

Его глаза голубые. Тони видит это даже в темноте, даже если радужка почти полностью скрыта расширившимся зрачком. Его глаза голубые, полные ужаса и удивления. Незнакомец удивлен не только появлению Тони, но, кажется, даже своим собственным действиям.

\- Эй, хватит! Это же моя мама! - кричит Тони и пытается сделать что-то, как-то остановить происходящее, но его тело не двигается, а Мария совсем его не слышит, и поэтому Тони может только стоять, задыхаясь от слез, и наблюдать.

А незнакомец, этот мужчина с пронзительными прозрачными глазами, _плачет_ , ломая шею Говарду и зажимая рукой нос и рот Марии, пока она не перестает дышать.

Незнакомец завершает свое черное дело и поднимается на ноги, приближаясь к застывшему в ужасе Тони, чтобы упасть на колени совсем рядом, зарываясь рукой в свои волосы и крича что-то на русском. Когда он срывает с себя маску, он выглядит очень похоже на кого-то, кого Тони когда-то знал.

\- Что я наделал? - в конце концов он спрашивает уже на английском, и его прозрачно-голубые глаза полны ужаса и отчаяния.

Тони просыпается, крича, скидывает лампу со стола в отцовском кабинете и проходит почти две минуты, прежде чем он окончательно приходит в себя.

Понятное дело, что он не воспринимает сон всерьез.

 

****

***

Впрочем, это меняется, когда незнакомец появляется в его сне несколько недель спустя. Этих нескольких недель Тони хватило, чтобы не бояться, засыпая, вновь оказаться в своем парализованном страхом теле, наблюдающим за смертью своих родителей.

На сей раз сон уже другой, и это уже хорошо. Наверное, хорошо.

Первая мысль Тони - "У меня какое-то плохое предчувствие" - потому что кажется, что он где-то на Хоте. Тони уже ожидает появления Хана Соло - это было бы неплохо. От высматривания вдали имперских АТ-Ат его отвлекают кровавые пятна на снегу. Он следует за ними и находит уже знакомого ему мужчину. Его волосы короче, на нем другая одежда и он полностью в крови.

Мужчина стоит на коленях, сжимая окровавленный обрубок левой руки, а его голова резко поворачивается, когда он чувствует приближение Тони. Он не похож на себя самого, каким запомнил его Тони в их первую встречу, но глаза - голубые широко распахнутые глаза - все такие же, и Старк чувствует какое-то иррациональное облегчение из-за этого.

\- Окей, так... Ты, окровавленный и покалеченный, застрял в какой-то холодной пустыне... Ты что, персонификация моего горя? 

Пустые голубые глаза с трудом фокусируются на лице Тони. Тони вспоминает виденные им фотографии его самого на похоронах родителей - да, он выглядел осиротевшим, покинутым, но не _опустошенным_ , каким выглядит этот дрожащий, сгорбленный мужчина, сидящий на снегу.

Губы незнакомца посиневшие от холода, но самому Тони совсем не холодно, хотя на нем те же вещи, в которых он уснул, свернувшись на диване - футболка и джинсы.

Медленно, мужчина открывает рот, только чтобы спросить: 

\- Что я наделал?

Его глаза становятся дикими, когда он впивается взглядом в Старка, отчаянно пытаясь найти ответ на его лице.

Тони некомфортно, он не понимает, что именно его подсознание подразумевает под этим вопросом.

\- Что я наделал? - вновь спрашивает мужчина, его взгляд перемещается и Тони поворачивается вслед. Именно тогда он видит это. Трупы.

Трупов очень много. Некоторые из них собраны в огромные кучи, некоторые - разбросаны тут и там, окровавленные и изломанные. Тони пытается посчитать их ,но сбивается, когда видит тела своих родителей - они совсем близко, холодные, мертвые, смотрящие в никуда.

\- Что за дерьмовый сон, - сжимает зубы Тони. - Как я вообще до такого додумался?

Как Тони вообще мог додуматься сидеть рядом с покалеченной проекцией своего бессознательного, смотря на горы трупов, показывающих его стремление к саморазрушению, горе и остальную психо-херню, созданную его мозгом как способ совладать со смертью родителей.

В панике, Тони прижимает к себе незнакомца и вскакивает на ноги. Тело мужчины закоченело от холода, но он позволяет Тони подхватить себя под руки.

Он выше, чем Старк, и, несмотря на печать отчаяния на своем лице, очень красив. На его лице - замерзшие слезы, а его губы настолько посинели от холода, что Тони не может не прикоснуться к ним.

\- Хах, - под его прикосновением, кожа мужчины теплеет и розовеет.

\- Что здесь происходит? - спрашивает незнакомец, как будто это он, а не тони, видит здесь этот чертов сон.

\- Мы сидим на каком-то промерзшем острове, полном трупов, вот что, - бормочет Тони, закрывая глаза, сжимая руку на плече мужчины и страстно желая очутиться где-нибудь в другом месте. Когда Старк открывает глаза, вокруг уже не однообразный пейзаж Хота, а Дагоба. - Та-дам! Здесь хотя бы тепло, - улыбается Тони.

\- Тепло... - шепчет мужчина, поднимаясь на ноги. Этот шепот звучит так, как будто он давным-давно забыл, каково это - чувствовать тепло. 

\- Что случилось с твоей металлической рукой? Она была прикольной. Я бы хотел узнать, как она работает, там нужен источник энергии и...

Тони затихает под пронзительным взглядом голубых глаз, полных боли, а затем садится рядом с мужчиной и обнимает его за плечи.

\- Что я наделал? - мужчина прижимается к нему, дрожа.

\- Вао, я знал, что я заебался уже со всем этим, но не думал, что все так плохо. Знаешь, если будешь повторять одно и то же, тебе это быстро наскучит, - присвистывает Тони.

В этот раз Тони просыпается почти спокойно, без крика, а затем проводит весь день в поисках информации о снах и их интерпретации, но вскоре бросает это неблагодарное дело, так как вся информация кажется ему недостоверной.

 

****

***

\- О, опять ты! - мужчина вновь носит костюм из черной кожи, и классная металлическая рука опять на месте. Он стреляет по мишеням, а пейзаж вокруг - квинтэссенция разрушения и пламени. Он выглядит круто, и Тони вздыхает с облегчением, так как последний сон изрядно испортил ему настроение.

Мужчина вновь говорит на русском.

\- Мы в моей голове и я как бы должен понимать все, что ты говоришь, но я не понимаю. Хех. Давай-ка сменим пейзаж! - с этими словами Тони переносит их обоих в Венецию.

Мужчина с удивлением оглядывается вокруг ,но когда его взгляд падает на Тони, в глазах появляется узнавание. Он не произносит ни слова, лишь склоняет голову к плечу и прищуривает глаза.

\- Сюрприз, это снова я! - начинает болтать Тони, засовывая руки в карманы и раскачиваясь на каблуках. - И мы еще не знакомы. Я Тони. Как зовут тебя?

Мужчина пристально смотрит на Старка и отвечает - на английском, к вящему облегчению Тони.

\- Это какая-то проверка?

\- Эм.. Не знаю. Может быть. Нет? Я вообще сплю. Как тебя зовут?

Мужчина выпрямляется и даже кажется выше, чем Тони помнит. К тому же, сейчас он не истекает кровью и не убивает родителей Тони, поэтому Старк признается себе, что собеседник выглядит весьма сексуально в этой обтягивающей коже, с длинными волосами, упрямым подбородком, жесткой линией рта и дикими голубыми глазами.

\- Оружие - это только оружие, - эти слова заставляют Тони прекратить так неприкрыто пялиться на мужчину.

\- Эмм... Ну, хорошо. Но я спрашивал об имени.

Эти слова просто _ужасают_ незнакомца. Тяжело дыша и смотря прямо перед собой широко раскрытыми остекленевшими глазами, он резко произносит:

\- Единственное имя, нужное оружию - имя цели.

\- Нда, мне определенно нужен психотерапевт, - со вздохом говорит Тони, потирая подбородок. - Ну, представь, если бы ты был человеком, а не оружием, и кто-нибудь спросил бы, как тебя называть, что бы ты ответил?

Мужчина отвечает ему на русском - сбивчиво и почти паникую, что вызывает у Тони еще один вздох.

Тони решает выучить русский.

 

****

***

В следующий раз они опять в заснеженной пустыне, а среди трупов прибавилось немного новых. Тони пытается не смотреть в мертвые, бессмысленно уставившиеся вдаль глаза матери.

\- Здесь мы не останемся. Пошли.

\- Что я...

\- Ничего, ничего, _пошли отсюда_ , - Тони хватает мужчину за руку и переносит их на пляж. Незнакомец выглядит как какая-то усредненная версия тех двух своих ипостасей - его волосы длинные, но на нем не кожаный костюм, только какая-то больничная пижама. Голубые глаза пусты.

\- Ты меня помнишь? - Тони не знает, почему спрашивает это у того, кто технически является частью него самого.

\- Ты... Ты задавал оружию вопросы, - моргает несколько раз мужчина, его зрачки двигаются туда-сюда, будто он что-то читает или вспоминает. - Тони! - восклицает он, победно улыбаясь. Старк никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то изменялся так сильно всего лишь из-за одной улыбки. Мужчина просто потрясающе красив, когда улыбается и сердце Тони на секунду замирает. Эта улыбка - улыбка чистого, незамутненного счастья, как будто то, что он вспомнил имя Тони - величайшее достижение.

\- Ты вспомнил! - улыбается Тони в ответ. - Теперь очередь твоего имени. Ну же, вспоминай, как тебя зовут?

\- Оружие - только оружие, - счастье сменяется опасением.

Прекрасно. Опять "оружие".

\- Ну, давай же. У всех есть имена, даже у оружия!

\- Оружие - лишь орудие. Предмет. Ему не нужно имени.

Тони хмурится, скрещивает руки на груди и закатывает глаза. Выражение недовольства заставляет мужчину задрожать, а выражение опаски на красивом лице сменяется страхом, затем замешательством, страданием и, наконец, смирением.

Мужчина вновь начинает говорить на русском и Тони рад, что начал изучать язык, потому что теперь он хоть что-то понимает. Конечно, он учится по книгам, а не с носителем языка, но с горем пополам у Старка получается понять часть слов.

\- Оружие вас рассердило, - дыхание мужчины быстрое и поверхностное, он словно бы готовится к чему-то. Его глаза смотрят словно бы сквозь Тони, он дрожит и чего-то ждет, а Тони замечает маленькие детали, до этого ускользавшие от внимания.

Шрамы. Засохшая кровь под ногтями правой руки. Нахмуренные брови. Бешено бьющаяся венка на шее. Голые ноги. Тони смотрит, и мужчина поднимает на него подавленный, отчаянный взгляд, словно бы ожидая... Наказания?

\- Господи, как меня все заебало.

\- Оружие не... - Мужчина трясет головой, тяжело сглатывает, пытаясь найти слова, - У оружия нет приказов. Нет цели.

Тони успевает лишь прикоснуться к поразительно мягким волосам мужчины и увидеть молящий взгляд голубых глаз, прежде чем просыпается.

 

****

***

Они встречаются вновь - через два года. Тони должен быть расстроен, вновь следуя за кровавыми пятнами в снегу, но вместо этого он взволнован. Этот сон означает, что Старк так и не справился со своим горем, но ему плевать.

Тони заставляет себя взглянуть на груды тел. Трупов больше, намного больше, а замеченные им трупы отца и матери уже довольно глубоко погребены под другими телами.

\- Давай уйдем отсюда, - Тони даже не дожидается ответа, подхватывая мужчину под локоть и желая переместиться на пляж. - Так-то лучше.

Волосы незнакомца вновь короткие, глаза кажутся остекленевшими и он говорит на английском. И он опять - вот сюрприз-то! - повторяет одну и ту же фразу.

\- Что я наделал?

\- Не знаю, сколько я здесь еще пробуду, так что прости уж, скажу прямо. Насколько я понял, ты убивал людей. Ну, все те тела, от которых мы только что свалили.

\- Может... - мужчина облизывает губы и широко раскрывает глаза. Тони видел такие взгляды - в старом альбоме отца. Взгляд солдата, слишком долго пробывшего на войне. - Может, они спят? - с надеждой шепчет мужчина.

Тони мотает головой и позволяет себе немного сгорбиться.

\- Знаешь, мои родители мертвы уже несколько лет, так что нет, не думаю, что все эти люди спят. Мы должны принять это. Это заняло у меня много времени - просто даже подумать об этом. Я все время предпочитал говорить "больше не живы", а не "умерли", как будто это что-то меняет.

\- Это я убил их? - со слезами на глазах спрашивает мужчина, вглядываясь в лицо Тони, будто он сможет найти там ответ. Он опускает взгляд на свою руку, на остатки своей левой руки и трясет головой. - Тони, - по телу Старка пробегают мурашки, когда он слышит свое имя, произнесенное так благоговейно. - Я не помню. Ничего не помню. Я упал и... И...

Впервые Тони слышит, как мужчина обращается к себе в первом лице и решает спросить еще раз.

\- Как тебя зовут, солдат?

Красиво очерченный рот двигается, брови хмурятся, как будто он не может произнести то, что вертится на кончике языка.

\- Солдат? Да, оружие - солдат!

\- Чудесно...

Но когда все вокруг уже начинает расплываться, мужчина хватает Тони за руку, пробивается сквозь густеющую тьму. Последнее, что слышит Тони перед тем, как проснуться - это имя.

Джеймс.

 

****

***

Джеймс. Его зовут Джеймс. Тони не знает, что должно его пугать больше: то, что он засыпает с именем на губах, в надежде увидеть Джеймса снова, или то, что он начал воспринимать выверт своего сознания, как живого человека.

Не просто как живого человека - как жизненно необходимую половинку себя.

Джеймс преследует его во снах и в реальности и Тони лгал бы себе, если б не признавал, что именно имя Джеймса он выдыхает во время оргазма. Это безумие - чувствовать влечение к порождению своего разума, но ведь он - Тони Старк! Все думают, что единственный, кого он любит - это он сам, так почему бы и нет? 

Иногда проходят года, года, когда чувство одиночества ощущается как нечто живое и злобное, вгрызающееся в сердце, года, когда они не видят друг друга. Поэтому, когда во сне они наконец-то встречаются, Тони старается не терять времени, он переносит их туда, где тепло, он прикасается, он _заботится_.

Тони повторяет имя раз за разом и Джеймс прижимается к нему словно без Старка он погибнет. Иногда ему неприятно, когда его называют Джеймсом, но он всегда рад видеть Тони.

\- Ты реален? - спрашивает Джеймс, холодными металлическими пальцами поглаживая щеку Старка. 

\- Я более реален, чем что-либо еще, - отвечает Тони и, наконец, решается на то, чего желал многие годы. Он прижимается губами к губам Джеймса, нежно целуя.

Но просыпается в одиночестве. Как обычно.

**  
**

***

А затем Тони Старка похищают.

\- Скажите орудию, где вы находитесь, - настаивает Джеймс, как только сломленный, опустошенный Тони появляется в заснеженном пространстве сна. Он пытается перенести их на пляж, но попытка проваливается - они в пустыне, но Тони так счастлив видеть знакомое, родное лицо, что не обращает внимания и может только плакать в объятьях Джеймса.

\- Не имеет значения. Они убьют меня.

\- Я помню, - рычит Джеймс, тряся Тони за плечи. - Скажи мне, где ты? - буквально приказывает он, а когда Тони смеется, Джеймс рычит и целует его, отчаянно и со злостью и Тони не знает ,что это могло бы значить.

\- Пожалуйста, - умоляет Джеймс, - Оружие может помочь, Тони... Оружие... - он сглатывает, а глаза его синие, как небо. - _Я_ убью их всех, Тони. Всех.

Он очень зол, очень красив, и Старку плевать на все.

\- Прощай, - шепчет Тони перед тем, как проснуться.

 

****

***

Вокруг не снег и не пустыня, а пляж, и Джеймс ждет, вглядываясь в океан, с безвольно повисшими руками. Кажется, что он стоял там всегда, отсчитывая минуты, секунды с их расставания. Он поворачивается и его глаза широко раскрываются, он падает на колени и шепчет что-то.

\- Ты жив...

Губы Джеймса соленые, как слезы, как океан, и поцелуй ощущается более реально ,чем что-либо. Он прикасается к Тони, словно пытаясь убедить себя в своих словах и рычит от злости, когда нащупывает арк-реактор.

\- Что они сделали с тобой?

Тони дрожит и сбивчиво шепчет, что все в порядке.

\- Все хорошо, хорошо, реактор поддерживает во мне жизнь, - но Джеймс словно не верит словам и поэтому Тони поправляет себя. - Я жив, - и, кажется, именно в этот момент он, впервые со времен Афганистана, чувствует ,что действительно жив.

Тони просыпается в слезах.

 

****

***

Тони ищет Джеймса, но не может найти, и просыпается от того, что Капитан Америка трясет его за плечи.

 

****

***

Он ищет и ищет, но все зря - он находит и заполненную трупами снежную пустыню, и пески, но Джеймса там нет. Джеймса больше не существует в его разуме.

ПО пробуждению Тони чувствует себя так же, как тогда, когда умерли его родители.

 

****

***

Они называют его Зимним Солдатом. Тони знает его как Джеймса.

Тони заходит в комнату вслед за Стивом и, внезапно, его дыхание перехватывает. Он сжимает руки в кулаки так, что ногти впиваются в кожу и думает, что это сон. А потом все превращается в полнейший хаос.

Джеймс помнит его, понимает Тони. В его глазах - шок узнавания, а потом Джеймс срывается с места, отталкивает Стива и время словно бы замедляется. Тони видит, как Наташа тянется, пытаясь остановить Джеймса, как Стив поворачивается, готовый схватить его и Сэм пытается сделать то же самое, но Джеймс уже совсем близко к Старку.

Все вновь ускоряется, когда они врезаются друг в друга, посторонний шум гулом отдается в ушах, и теплые руки обхватывают Тони, поднимают в воздух и прижимают к горячему телу. Джеймс реален, реален, реален, был реален все это время и...

\- Тони, - выдыхает Джеймс и Тони смеется, а потом плачет, потому что поцелуи в реальности совсем не отличаются от поцелуев во снах, а Стив, Наташа и Сэм наконец-то перестали пытаться оторвать их друг от друга и только переглядываются между собой.

\- Где ты был? - спрашивает Тони и не ждет ответа, потому что остановиться и не целовать Джеймса просто невозможно.

Джеймс отстраняется, но не разжимает объятий, смотря в лицо Тони с неверием и радостью в глазах.

\- Я думал... - шепчет он, но Тони не дает ему закончить фразу.

\- Я же говорил, я реален.

Это не сон.


End file.
